A Heart That Ticks For You
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: She was what made him keep going. He didn't understand why. What he had for her wasn't love. She had told him so. But... but could his feeling for her blossom into true love? AcexAlice, OCxVivaldi, and one-sided BloodxAlice (pairings may change it depends... I'll take requests) Rated T for future character deaths (may change) and violence.
1. She's Back

**_Diclaimer:_**_ I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice! Although, I wish I did! Quinrose did such a wonderful job with this story. I just own this story and the OCs._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: She's Back**

"She's back!" Peter White yelled cheerfully as he bounded across the lawn. "She's back, she's back, she's baaaaaack!"

Ace raised an eyebrow as he watched the energetic rabbit leap out of the castle lawn and toward the clock tower. He wasn't surprised that Peter was acting this way, but rather he was somewhat shocked that Alice had returned to the world of Wonderland. His clock-heart throbbed. He frowned as he put his hand over it. It wasn't like he was in love with Alice. She had already told him he wasn't so it was clear and obvious he wasn't... But what was this feeling? It was as if his heart felt a twinge of jealousy when Alice was with other men, especially Blood Dupre. He shook his head hard. Like he had been told when he was younger, he wasn't meant to love or be loved. But despite these thoughts, he found himself wandering toward the direction of the Clock Tower where Alice would be staying.

* * *

Alice was sitting across from Julius as he worked. No words had been uttered since her return. There really wasn't anything to be said. Okay, there was much to be said, but Julius felt it would be better to remain silent and let Alice just think. And boy, was she thinking!

Alice's lips twitched ever so slightly to form a discontented frown. _That Blood Dupre... I didn't even get a chance to see my sister. I can't forgive him. _

_ "But wouldn't you miss Wonderland, dear Alice?"_

Alice let a soft sigh escape her lips. _Nightmare... I am glad to be back... but what about my sister?_

_ "You'll find out in good time."_

_ Time? _Alice let her frown deepen. _How much time has gone by since I first fell asleep?_

_***Knock knock***_

"Come in."

Alice sat up at the sound of Julius' voice.

_***Creak***_

Alice turned toward the door. _A visitor? Who could it be? Dee and Dum? Boris? It better not be Blood! And for my sanity, not Peter White!_

"Why hallo Alice."

Alice sighed in relief as she looked up at the Ace of Hearts. "Ace."

Julius raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

Ace glanced at Julius and grinned. "Why to see Alice, of course!"

Julius mumbled softly under-breath, "Isn't everyone?"

"Huh? You say something, Julius?"

Julius coughed. "Nothing. Just let me get back to work."

"Oh!" Alice gasped softly. "I forgot to get your coffee!"

Julius coughed again. "That is fine. Why don't you and Ace go out for a bit? I need some quiet in here."

Ace's grin widened. "Sure thing, Julius." He grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"But but but!"

Julius waved for Alice to go. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just enjoy yourself."

Alice sighed. _You're such a help, Julius._

_***Slam***_

Julius pursed his lips as he stared at the door. He couldn't keep Alice to himself. She didn't deserve that and neither did he. He had to let her go.

_"But if you let her go, she might leave Wonderland."_

Julius grunted softly. "Just let me do my work, Nightmare."

* * *

It was suppose to be a "normal" walk with Ace. Alice sighed deeply. She should have known better. Since when was anything normal in Wonderland?

She took a deep breath. "STOP IT!"

Ace and Peter White froze.

_Ah... much better. _Alice stood between the knight and rabbit. "Would you two please stop fighting?"

Ace merely grinned. "Aw, Alice. We were fighting over you. Don't you like it?"

Alice clenched her fists at her sides in frustration.

"Alice, please let me finish off this perverted knight!"

"Ano-ne..."

Ace and Peter White slowly turned to face Alice. They both gulped nervously as the stared at a very angry Alice. Ace lowered his sword almost in sync with Peter's rabbit ears.

"Alice?" they asked nervously.

The cloud over Alice's head darkened.

Peter quickly changed into his rabbit form. "Alice! Please don't be angry with me!" He clutched her legs tightly. "I will never let you go if you continue being angry with me!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "How digusting..."

The cloud trembled slightly but remained dark.

"Peter... if if you don't let go, I _WILL_ hurt you!"

Peter's ears drooped down further. "Alice!" he jumped into her arms. "You couldn't hurt an innocent little rabbit such as myself, now could you?"

Ace sheathed his sword. "Innocent?"

Peter shot a dirty look at the knight.

The cloud trembled again and seemed to shrink.

"O-oh..." Alice buried her face into Peter's soft fur.

The rabbit smirked triumphantly.

"I'm sorry. You're so cute!" The cloud vanished as Alice hugged Peter tightly.

Ace sighed. _Stupid rabbit. _He turned sharply on his heel. _No use staying here. But now where to?_

* * *

"Oh! What am I doing here like this?!" Alice gasped, nearly dropping Peter.

"But don't you just love petting me and holding me?" Peter looked up at her with big hopeful eyes.

"I need to head back to the Clock Tower." Alice set him down then glanced back at the Clock Tower.

Peter frowned slightly and changed back to his human form. "Well, it is getting late."

"How far do you suppose the Clock Tower is from here?"

Peter shrugged. "A good distance."

Alice groaned. "Ace must have gotten us lost."

Peter brightened. "Don't worry. We are nearby the castle. You can stay there until morning!"

"But Julius is probably worried."

"Nonsense!" Peter took Alice's hand.

Alice sighed. _Looks like I'll be staying with Vivaldi tonight._

_***Clash!***_

Alice jumped into Peter's arms, surprised. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Peter asked dreamily as he stroked Alice's hair.

"You pervert!" Alice screamed and pushed him aside.

Peter blinked slowly. _I was just enjoying myself too..._

Alice regained her composure. "What was that sound?"

Peter's rabbit ears perked up. "Oh that sound?"

_***Clash!***_

Alice covered her ears and nodded.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's probably just Ace fighting or something."

"I see..."

"Come, we should hurry to the castle."

Alice pursed her lips slightly and followed the rabbit. She paused a moment as cold breeze tossled her hair. She turned around quickly. "Who's there?" she cried out.

The wind rustled the leaves lying at her feet.

"Who's there?" she asked again.

She shuddered as she felt a chill run down her spine. "Is... Is someone there?"

A evil chuckle echoed through the forest.

"A-A-Ace? Is that you?"

_***Rustle!***_

Alice faced the twitching brush. "Ace?"

"Alice!" Peter White hopped out of the bush. "There you are! I thought you were right behind me!"

"Ah..." Alice glanced behind her. Perhaps that had just been her imagination?

"We need to hurry," Peter held out his hand toward Alice.

She cocked her head slightly. "Why?"

Peter hesitated. "The Ace of Spades is here."

Another chill ran down her spine. "Spades?"

A dark figure lurked through the forest, following the rabbit and the outsider. A wandering stream of light struck upon the figure's cloak revealing his emblem, the Spade.

"Dear, sweet Alice," the Spade chuckled. "She's back."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Teh he... I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfic for Heart no Kuni no Alice. ^^;; I hope you liked it and will look forward to the following chapters!

Oh and the title of this chapter was inspired by the song "She's Back" by Infinite!

Aaaand if you're able to, please check out my profile and vote for which story you would like me to finish first. I'd really appreciate it! :)


	2. Unhappy Reunion

**Chapter Two: Unhappy Reunion**

Her lips were twisted into an angry frown. None of the card servants dared to speak a word as the Queen of Hearts marched down the halls of her castle.

_How dare he! _She thought angrily. _How dare he come like that! How could he? How could he?!_

"Um, Your Highness?"

Vivaldi turned and gave an evil eye to the card messenger that had dared to speak to her.

The card struggled to keep from trembling in fear. "P-P-Peter White has arrived with A-Alice."

Vivaldi's face relaxed some. "Alice?" _Ah, yes... Alice will make us feel better. _"Send her to our room."

The card messenger bowed quickly. "Yes, Your Highness."

_Dear Alice... She will make things better after seeing him._

Vivaldi turned to the card servants behind her. "Bring some tea to our room and no one is to disturb us until we say they may."

The servants bowed and hurried to obey her command. No one wanted to have any heads rolling that day.

* * *

"Now, Alice, don't mention the Ace of Spades to the Queen," Peter instructed as they entered card castle.

Alice nodded absentmindedly as she glanced around at the castle. The rose gardens were looking lovely. It was tempting to just run away from Peter White and explore the gardens.

"Please remember that Alice."

Alice blinked. "Um, remember what?"

Peter White sighed. "Alice..."

Alice tried to smile innocently.

Peter White could feel his heart melt. Of course, he would repeat everything for Alice. He'd do anything for her. "Alice, it is very, very, _very _important for you to not mention anything about the Ace of Spades to the Queen."

"Why? And who exactly is the Ace of Spades?"

Peter sighed. "Just don't mention him to her."

"But why?" Alice persisted.

"Because," Peter hesitated. "well, because he is the Ace of Spades."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You have something against Spades?"

"Everyone has something against me."

Alice shivered as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Spades!" Peter growled. Instantly, his pocket watch turned into a gun.

Spades laughed. "Now that wouldn't be a good idea, Mr. Rabbit. You might destroy Vivaldi's precious gardens not to mention her castle."

Alice turned her head ever so slightly to see Spades.

"Hello, Alice." Spades gave her an eerie (yet somehow familiar) smile.

"H-Hello?" She cocked her head slightly. "Have... have we met?"

The Ace of Spades laughed. "Perhaps we have."

Alice glanced over him. If he had red eyes and light brown hair instead of his jet black hair and black eyes, he would look like the Ace of Hearts. Well, that and if he wasn't wearing the Spades symbol.

Peter White sent a few warning bullets at the knight.

The knight merely laughed as he pulled Alice in front of him as a shield. "Don't shoot the foreigner, Mr. Rabbit. You know that won't do at all with the rules."

Peter White bristled with anger. "Let... go... of... Alice!"

Alice covered her ears. "Stop it!"

Peter's ears drooped. "Alice?"

The knight laughed again. "Look, you've scared the poor foreigner."

"Did not! I didn't scare you, Alice, did I?"

Alice pushed Spades to the side. "Would you two please stop it?!"

Spades raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Fighting!"

Spades frowned and narrowed his black orbs at her. "I see..."

Alice stiffened as the knight approached her. His steely gaze bore into her and gave her an uneasy feeling.

The knight smirked. "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

"And don't come back!" the rabbit yelled as he shot a downpour of bullets at the Ace.

Alice put her hand over her heart. _What is this feeling? This... feeling..._

Peter held out his hand to Alice. "Let's go inside."

Alice pursed her lips slightly and somewhat reluctantly accepted the rabbit's hand. She still didn't care for Peter, but at least he had a more comforting presence than the dark-haired knight.

* * *

Spades let his smirk change into a firm line as he left the Castle of Hearts. This outsider... she had caused more problems than he had thought. He had to do something about her.

"Spades? What are you doing here?"

Spades felt the smirk return to his lips as he turned to the Ace of Hearts. "Hello, Hearts. It's been awhile."

The Ace of Hearts frowned slightly at the darker knight. "Why did you come here?"

"Now that's not a nice way to greet me." Spades frowned.

Hearts let out frustrated sigh. "Hi, Spades."

"I suppose that's a better greeting. And as for the reason why I am here, it is to check on you."

"There's no need for that."

"Oh?" Spades put his arm around the younger knight's shoulder. "I think there is."

Hearts' frown deepened. "And that would be?"

"Alice."

Heart could feel his heart throb. "A-Alice?" He forced a laugh. "Why would you need to check on me because of her?"

Spades' eyes narrowed and bore into Hearts' red ones. "You've changed for the worse, brother."

Hearts narrowed his eyes at Spades. "Have I now?"

"Yes... I've tolerated your recklessness of trying to remove yourself from your role, but this. This is too far." Spades drew out his sword and let the tip barely touch his brother's neck. "One wrong move and I will not hesitate to kill you or the foreigner."

The Ace of Hearts felt his heart throb once again. He took in a deep breath then let his eyes narrow as he gazed back into his brother's eyes. "We will see who kills who."

Spades raised his eyebrow. "Will we?" He smirked with satisfaction and sheathed his sword. "Now that sounds more like the Ace of Hearts I want to see."

Hearts glared at his brother.

Spades smirked again then turned to leave. "Be prepared next time, dear brother. I won't go lightly on you if you fail me."

Hearts clenched his fists as he watched his brother leave. _I don't want to fail you... but this isn't who I want to be._

* * *

"This does not look good. Not good at all." Nightmare frowned as he puffed on his hookah. He had just heard some disturbing news from Julius.

"Something wrong, sir?"

Nightmare glanced at his assistant. "I think I need to visit Alice, Gray. Keep an eye on things here until I return."

The lizard raised an eyebrow. "Is it the rabbit causing problems again?"

Nightmare shook his head. "I almost wish that was the case."

Gray pursed his lips.

The caterpillar sighed and breathed deeply into his hookah. "The Ace of Spades is seeking to stir trouble again."

Gray frowned slightly. "Will everything be all right?"

"I hope so."The Incubus continued to smoke his hookah. _This reunion is not a happy one... but perhaps this will turn into a good thing. Ah, Alice. It seems we must depend on you for things to turn out right._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Taaaaah! So happy to have this story up and posted! Special thanks to Koo Kid for being my editor for this chapter. :D Aaaand yes I gave Ace a brother. X3 I hope ya'll liked that. I decided that both of them have the name Ace and sooo to avoid confusion they are called "Hearts" and "Spades" so you will know which Ace is being spoken to or talked about. XD Oh if you are able to, please check out my profile and vote for which story you'd like me to finish first.

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Koo Kid-**Haha Peter is so lucky that Alice has a weakness for his bunny form. I thought you did a really good job on keeping everyone in character. It was so good that it seemed almost like I was reading an extra chapter from the manga rather than a FanFic. ;) I really enjoyed reading this, please update soon! :)

_Isn't he? Haha. Aw thanks so much! I really try hard to keep characters in character when I write fanfics. :D I hope you enjoy this update although you've already read parts of it several times XD_

**22MD-** ooh i really liked this. update soon_  
_

_Teehee! Thanks! I hope this update was soon enough for you. ;)_

**supersushicupcake- **wow! this is really good!

_Thanks! :D I hope the rest is just as good. :3_


	3. It's Time

**Chapter Three: It's Time**

Vivaldi hugged her stuffed bear tightly as she watched Alice sip her tea. "We are so glad you came to visit us."

Alice nodded slightly, feeling a bit guilty for not really wanting to come.

The Queen stroked her bear's head. "We were feeling a bit down after a awful visit from the Ace of Spades."

"Ace of Spades?" She bit her lip.

Peter White said not to mention the Ace... but certainly it was all right since Vivaldi had mentioned him first.

The Queen nodded. "We do not like him."

_Not really surprising. _Alice thought.

"Is there a reason why?" she asked.

Vivaldi pursed her lips. _Perhaps I should tell her... No, it is not for a foreigner to know these things. But... if Spades plans something against her. _

"Spades... he is much different," Vivaldi hesitated. "He is much different than before we and the others first became role-holders."

Alice cocked her head.

"There is... much we need to tell you about him and... and some other things."

"Other things?"

Vivaldi set her bear aside then grasped Alice's hands tightly and held them in her lap. "It's time you knew more about Wonderland."

* * *

_**Flashback**_ _(Vivaldi)_

_ "Vivaldi! Vivaldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

_ Vivaldi looked up and smiled at her younger brother running toward her. _

_ "Vivi!" Blood panted heavily as he flopped down beside his sister._

_ "You're late."_

_ Blood gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I got delayed by Kadin and Keary."_

_ If she had eyes, Blood could swear they had lit up just then._

_ "I see... I suppose I could forgive just this once."_

_ Blood grinned. "Keary wanted me to give you this." _

_ He held out a red rose to his blushing sister._

_ "That was... sweet of him," his sister replied as she accepted the flower._

_ ***Clickety clack, click click clack***_

_ Vivaldi suddenly sat up. "Was Mother having visitors today?"_

_ Blood cocked his head. "Not that I remember. But, Vivi, none of Mother's friends have carriages."_

_ Vivaldi pursed her lips slightly._

_ Carriages? Could it be?_

_ "Wait here, Blood."_

_ "But-"_

_ Vivaldi gave her brother a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back. I promise."_

* * *

_ But she was not able to keep that promise. For on that day, she became the queen of hearts and had to leave the life she once knew behind. She had a new life to live in this game._

_ She was now different from her brother and friends. She was no longer allowed to associate herself with them. Unless...unless they too became role-holders._

_**End Flashback **(Vivaldi)_

* * *

Vivaldi sighed softly.

That was when everything and everyone slowly started to change.

But now, it was almost as if Alice had come to change all that.

The Queen glanced over at the sleeping outsider. A small smile appeared on her lips.

Alice had slowly made everyone change again, but this time for the better.

The smile widened on Vivaldi's face.

Yes, Alice was here to change Wonderland into a better place.

* * *

_(A few hours later...)_

Alice sat up quickly. "Vivaldi!"

She blushed in embarrassment when she realized she was in bed.

_When did I come here and fall asleep?_

She furrowed her brows. The last thing she remembered was something about a Kadin and a Keary? She shook her head. Vivaldi was telling her something about the past, but poor Alice had fallen asleep.

Alice rubbed her eyes. The re-adjusting to Wonderland time was definitely the reason she was sleepy. She just hoped Vivaldi would not be angry at her for falling asleep.

She yawned. Perhaps she'd stay at the castle a little longer as an apology to the Queen.

* * *

"Queen Vivaldi." Peter White shifted nervously. "Are you sure it is wise to tell Alice about er... about all this?"

Vivaldi sent a warning glare to her Prime Minister. "Of course, we are sure. We would not do it if we thought it was unwise."

Peter sighed. "I don't think it would be good for Alice."

"Silence!" the Queen commanded. "We only wish the best for Alice. She deserves to know about this."

Peter frowned slightly. He would trust her... for now. But if any of this hurt Alice in any way, Vivaldi would pay dearly for it, Queen or not.

_***Creak!***_

The doors to the Royal Hall opened.

Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched. "We really must get someone to fix that door..." She gave an angered look at Peter.

"Yes, Your Highness," the rabbit sighed and quickly slipped out the side door of the hall.

Two card servants bowed as the entered the hall. "Alice is here to see you, Your Highness."

Vivaldi waved her scepter at them. "Let her in."

The servants bowed again and escorted Alice in.

"Good morning, Vivaldi."

The Queen smiled at her guest. "Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep well?"

Alice blushed slightly. "Yes, and I apologize for falling asleep during our conversation last night."

"It is all right. We knew you must have been exhausted after dealing with Peter White. We feel the same when having to deal with him all the time."

Alice bit back a smirk. She thought it would be rather interesting to see the rabbit and Queen stuck together for an entire day, just the two of them. She shook her head. Then again, maybe not. Things could get very ugly if the two were left alone.

"Are you about to leave? We can have one of our servants escort you back to the Clock Tower."

Alice shook her head. "I was going to stay a little longer. I still have some time before returning to Julius."

The Queen brightened. "Wonderful! We are glad you are staying longer. Shall we take a walk through the gardens?"

Alice nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

Lost yet again.

Ace sighed and scratched the back of his head.

How did he end up getting lost in the castle's gardens? Of all places, he should know the Castle of Hearts best! But no, he got lost just as easily as anywhere else. He was just lucky that he never accidentally wandered off and got lost in one of the other countries.

It usually didn't bother him that much, but today was different. Spades had his mind preoccupied.

Spades, his older brother and closest friend.

Ace sighed again. _At least that what he use to be to me._

He sank down onto the soft grass and looked up into the bright sky. The Queen probably didn't need him so he'd just stay here awhile. If he was needed, a card servant would stumble upon him sooner or later.

He yawned and stretched. No need to hurry. His duties would call for him eventually.

"These roses are lovely. Your gardeners keep them very well."

Ace sat up quickly. _Alice?_

He peeked around the hedge he was sitting behind.

Sure enough there was Alice along with Queen Vivaldi walking toward him.

Ace was on his feet and behind the next hedge over instantly.

"Thank you, dear Alice. We make sure they tend to them very well."

"They smell wonderful too. Are they the same as the ones at Blood's mansion?" Alice asked.

Ace shifted uneasily behind his new hiding place.

"Yes, we had him give us some for our gardens."

"That was... nice of him."

_***Tmp. Tmp. Tmp***_

"Um, Your Highness?"

Ace cocked his head slightly. A servant? Messenger maybe?

"What is it?" the Queen asked sharply.

"W-Well um. It's about the doors. Sir Peter White says you are needed."

Ace chuckled to himself. It was about time those old doors got fixed.

Vivaldi sighed. "We will be there shortly."

Ace heard the soft rustle of Vivaldi's dress turning.

"Will you be all right by yourself, Alice?"

"I'll be fine, Vivaldi."

"Do be careful, dear Alice. We don't want you harmed in any way. Shall we send for a servant to escort you?"

"No... It's all right, Vivaldi. I can go alone."

The Queen sighed. "All right then."

_***Rustle rustle***_

Ace leaned closer to the edge of the hedge. The Queen was leaving. So now, just to wait for Alice to-

"Ace?"

Ace felt his heart jump. "A-Alice!"

She cocked her head slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Ace quickly pasted a smile on his face and chuckled. "Getting lost, of course."

Alice sighed. "I should have guessed."

"What brings _you _to the castle?"

"Brought. I'm leaving now."

Ace huffed. "What _brought _you to the castle then?"

"You got me lost last evening so Peter took me to stay here for the night."

"Of course... The rabbit. Slipped my mind."

"If you'll _excuse _me, I must be heading back to Julius."

Ace blocked her way. "So soon? I've barely gotten a chance to see you since last night."

"And I would rather have it stay that way, Kadin," she retorted.

Ace blinked. "Kadin?"

Alice gasped and covered her mouth. Why had she blurted that name out? Vivaldi did mention that the two boys she spoke of were now role-holders, but Alice did not recall who those names had belonged to.

The knight narrowed his red eyes at her. "Who told you that name?"

Alice wished she could just disappear. "Uh... um."

Ace took a step closer to her. "Who... told... you?"

Alice shivered in spite of herself. "I-I..."

Ace grabbed her shoulders. "Who?!"

Alice's breath hitched. "V-V..."

Ace suddenly released her, causing her to stumble back.

"The Queen, eh?" The knight frowned. "What else did she tell you?"

"N-nothing," Alice managed to whisper.

The knight took a step toward her.

"Nothing! I promise!" she gasped out.

Ace's frown deepened. "This is just the beginning..."

Alice bit her lip. "The beginning of what?"

Ace glanced at her. "It's not time for you to know yet."

"But-"

Alice blinked in surprised.. The knight was already gone.

* * *

_**Flashback **(Spades-Keary)_

_ "It's not fair. Why did they pick her to be the next Queen of Hearts? Why Vivaldi?" Blood demanded._

_ Blood's friends shrugged._

_ "It is a game after all."_

_ "Easy for you to say, Keary," Blood snapped. "You still have your siblings."_

_ Keary pursed his lips. "We can change that."_

_ Kadin and Blood glanced up at the dark-haired boy._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Keary smirked slightly. "We could all become role-holders too."_

_ Kadin cocked his head. "But how?"_

_ Keary tossed his head proudly. "Easy. Here's how you do it. You make them notice you."_

_ Blood pursed his lips. "And how do you suppose we do that?"_

_ "By getting rid of the ones that are role-holders now."_

_ "Y-Y-You aren't serious, right?" Blood stuttered._

_ Keary laughed. "Of course I am. But," his face darkened slightly. "that would be the only way unless we got lucky like Vivaldi."_

_ "You... you aren't planning on killing anybody, are you?" Kadin asked timidly._

_ Keary snorted. "Of course not! I'd be the one dead not the role-holder._

_ Kadin sighed in relief. "Good..."_

_**End Flashback **(Spades-Keary)_

* * *

Spades snorted softly to himself. Hearts had been too much of a softy before he became an Ace. Ah well, at least he was slowly losing that softness.

_ "Thinking of old days?"_

Spades stiffened and frowned deeply. "Nightmare."

Nightmare chuckled. "_Yesss. It's me."_

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork or something?"

"_That wouldn't be any of your concern now, would it? Besides I've got Gray handling things."_

Spades rolled his eyes. "You just decided to pop in because you heard I was here."

"_Perhaps," _Nightmare replied coyly.

"Well I'm sorry to say I don't have time to be chatting with caterpillars."

"_Oy!"_

Spades smirked. "Your paperwork is calling, little caterpillar."

"_It is not! I told you Gray is taking care of things!"_

"The Country of Clover is calling you back to work," Spades sang.

"_It is not! What would you know anyways?!"_

"I know Gray well enough to know that he'll be dragging you back to your paperwork at any moment."

"_Gray wouldn't! He knows this is more important!"_

"Sure, sure," the Ace scoffed.

Nightmare broke into a coughing fit.

_***Hack, hack! Cough, HACK!***_

"_You little __***cough* **__I'm leaving you only this time. But when I return, __***cough, hack!* **__I won't go easy on you! You can't go around the Country of Hearts like you once did. __***cough, cough, hack***__"_

Spades rolled his eyes again.

It didn't matter what Nightmare said. Spades could enter the Country of Hearts at any time he wished. There wasn't a rule against it.

_Yet. A rule against it yet, _his conscience reminded him.

Spades frowned. _That rule will never be made, not until I finish what I need to do here. I need to put that little outsider in her place and get my stupid brother thinking right. But first, I need to make a nice visit to the Hatter Mansion._

The knight smirked evilly. The Mad Hatter would be his last visit in the Country of Hearts for now. He would return later for his true purpose.

* * *

**_Flashback _**_(Blood)_

_ "Master Dupre, welcome to your new home."_

_ Blood looked up at the Hatter Mansion in front of him. He gulped nervously. This was to be his home? This scary place?_

_ "I... I want to go back."_

_ The faceless butler gave Blood an eerie grin. "But you can't, young master. You have a role to play."_

_ "I don't want this role! I just want Vivi back!"_

_ Blood turned away from the butler and ran. He didn't care where. Just somewhere away from the creepy mansion and away from his new role._

_ "B-Blood?"_

_ Blood gasped and turned around, fists ready._

_ "Kadin! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded. _

_ Kadin gave Blood a small sheepish grin. "Sorry."_

_ "Wait! You! You! You have eyes!"_

_ "So do you!"_

_ The two boys stared at each other in wonder._

_ "That means..."_

_ "You're a role-holder too!" they both yelled._

_ Blood nodded sadly. "I'm suppose to be the Mad Hatter."_

_ "Oh..."_

_ "You?"_

_ "I'm the Ace of Hearts."_

_ Blood's eyes light up. "Then you get to see Vivaldi!"_

_ Kadin nodded. "Yeah... but it's not the same."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Kadin wrinkled his nose. "She talks different. She's always calling herself 'we' and stuff. She's really mean too."_

_ Blood frowned. "Vivi is not mean!"_

_ Kadin sighed. "So what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Hatter Mansion?"_

_ Blood snorted. "Shouldn't **you **be at the Castle of Hearts?"_

_ Kadin rolled his eyes. "I ran away."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because!"_

_ "If you tell me why, I'll tell you why I'm here and not at the mansion."_

_ Kadin sighed through his nose. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to be a role-holder."_

_ Blood gasped softly. "You too?"_

_ Kadin nodded. "I just want things to go back to how they were before."_

_ "Is... Keary a role-holder too?"_

_ Kadin nodded again, but sadly this time. "Yeah... he's... different now. Even more than Vivaldi."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "KADIN!"_

_ Kadin and Blood winced._

_ "You'll see now."_

_ ***Slash! Crack! Slash, slash!***_

_ "Kadin!" Keary frowned at his younger brother as he pushed some broken brush out of his way._

_ Kadin kicked at the dirt. "Hi, Keary."_

_ "It's Spades now, Kadin. S, p, a, d, e, s, Spades."_

_ "Sorry... Spades."_

_ Blood frowned at Keary. "What's up with your outfit and the sword?"_

_ Keary glanced at Blood. "Oh, it's you. The new Mad Hatter, correct?"_

_ "News travels fast."_

_ "Because it has to these days."_

_ "So lemme guess, you're an Ace too?"_

_ Keary nodded proudly. "And you better watch your back."_

_ Blood scowled. "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_ "As of now, you and I are enemies." Keary's black eyes glinted evilly. "I won't hesitate to kill you if needed."_

_ "K-Keary... I mean Spades!" Kadin stood in front of his friend._

_ Keary narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Kadin, you know that goes for you as well."_

_ Kadin gulped nervously._

_ "Although, I admit I would be slightly hesitant."_

_ Blood glared at Keary. "What's wrong with you, Keary?"_

_ "Nothing's wrong with me. Something's wrong with you now. Rules are different now that we're role-holders."_

_ "Keary!"_

_ "It's Spades now, Blood. I'm no longer your friend."_

_ "Keary..."_

_ "Come on, Kadin." Keary grabbed his younger brother away from Blood. "You're needed back at the Castle of Hearts."_

_ "Keary!" Blood cried out._

_ The young knight glanced back at Blood. "This is good-bye, Blood."_

_ "But Keary!" Blood cried out again. "Is this what you wanted?"_

_ The knight turned his face away and continued to drag his brother away from the new Hatter. "It doesn't matter if I wanted it or not. I'm just trying to survive."_

_ "But what about Kadin and Kineta? Do they want this?"_

_ The knight ignored Blood and disappeared into the brush with his brother._

_ "Keary!"_

_**End Flashback **(Blood)_

* * *

Blood rubbed his temples hard.

What in Wonderland had caused him to remember _that_?

"Mister Blood? Are you all right?"

Blood glanced at the card servant standing beside him. "I'm all right. Is this all Pat needed me to look at?"

The servant nodded. "The Queen requested that you stop by the Castle of Diamonds if you can spare the time, Mister Blood."

Blood pursed his lips. The question was not could he spare the time, but rather did he want to spare the time. Oh it wasn't like he did not like the Queen of Diamonds. She was tolerable and did good business with him. There was not anything to dislike about her. Why he hesitated? Well, he had _that _on his mind and the Queen was sure to sense it. Oh bother the Queen! As a new role-holder, she was too curious about the past. Blood snorted softly to himself. All the inhabitants of the Country of Diamonds were too curious for their own good.

"I'm afraid I cannot spare the time. Please give the Queen my regrets."

The servant bowed low. "Yes, Mister Blood."

Blood glanced as the card servant hurried away.

"Tsk, tsk. Not visiting the Queen? Something must be upsetting you, my friend."

Blood sighed through his nose. "Perceptive as always, Pat."

Pat gave the hatter a dog-like grin. "But of course."

"Here are the papers you requested." Blood held the papers out to Pat.

Pat cocked one of his wolf-like ears. "Oh yes. Thank you."

"I hope we can have this deal finished by the end of the week?"

Pat nodded. "Of course, of course." He cocked his ear once again. "Blood?"

"Yes?"

Pat frowned, twitching his wolf-like tail. "Something is really bothering you."

"It's nothing to worry about," the hatter quickly replied.

Pat's frowned deepened.

"Blooooooood!"

Blood and Pat winced.

"BLOOD!"

Blood gave an annoyed look to the hare that was now beside him. "What is it, Elliot?"

The hare panted heavily. "Blood!"

Pat's ear twitched angrily. "You don't have to keep yelling his name. He can hear you quite well. If you keep yelling, he will end up going deaf and I will have to call out the Ace of Diamonds to deal with you."

Elliot glared at Pat then turned back to Blood. "Blood, you really need to return."

Blood raised an eyebrow. "Is it our dear _Mary _Gowland at it again?"

The hare shook his head hard as Pat bit back a chuckle. "No, it's worse than that."

Blood frowned. "Worse?"

"It's the Ace of Spades. I heard he's coming toward your mansion."

Blood's frown deepened. "How long until he arrives?"

Elliot paused to think a moment. "Um... fifteen minutes?"

Blood nodded at his assistant then turned back to Pat. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now."

"I understand. We can always continue this at a later time."

Blood nodded once again before turning away to head back to his home, the Country of Hearts.

He set his lip in a firm line as he lightly tapped his cane against his side. _Why is he here? And why now?_

Elliot walked silently beside him, ears twitching nervously.

Blood tapped his cane harder against his side. _Of all times, why now? I thought I had finally forgotten him. Everything was turning out so well. Alice had kept my mind nicely preoccupied and then **he **shows up._

"Um, Blood?"

"What?" the hatter snapped.

Elliot's ears stiffened. "Sorry... I was just um wondering what was on your mind."

"Shouldn't you check up on the Bloody Twins?" Blood asked sharply.

Elliot's ears drooped slightly. "Yes, Blood. Right away..."

Blood sighed as Elliot start to leave. "I'll be fine, Elliot."

Elliot turned slightly and cracked a small grin. "Don't hesitate to call me if that Spades gives you any trouble."

Blood smiled slightly. "I will."

His smile faded as Elliot hurried on ahead of him and soon disappeared.

He was alone... until the Ace of Spades showed up.

He gripped his cane tightly. _Calm down... Just calm yourself, Blood. Act cool. You've dealt with Spades before and you can do it again. Spades isn't anything to worry about._

He took in a few deep breaths before arriving at the front of his mansion.

_***Rustle, rustle***_

"Ah, so the Mad Hatter has finally arrived. Blood Dupre, it's been awhile."

Blood turned to glare at the knight who was now standing behind him. "Why are you here?"

"To see you of course." The knight smirked.

Blood raised an eyebrow. "And why do I deserve such an honor?"

"Deserve?" Spades snorted. "You don't deserve anything."

Blood felt his heart throb.

-_You don't deserve anything.-_

That... That was the reason Alice could not be his, wasn't it? He didn't deserve her.

He let a cold smile appear on his lips. "And neither do you, Spades."

The knight smirked again. "You haven't changed a bit since you became the Mad Hatter." Spades laughed. "Mad Hatter. How well your role's name suits you."

Blood's eyebrow twitched sightly. "And sadly, you haven't changed either. What do you want here?"

"Oh nothing really," Spades assured.

The hatter raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Spades grinned evilly. "Just some information. I'm sure you can give me that."

Blood's frowned deepened. "Shouldn't you be returning to the Country of Spades?"

"Oh, I have plenty of time. _My _queen doesn't mind people being late. She's not as violent as a certain queen we both know."

Blood shot another glare at Spades. "What information do you want?"

Spades' grin widened. "The whereabouts of your dear outsider." The ace's eye glittered mischievously. "Alice."

Blood felt his heart throb once more. "And why would you need to know that? She is no business of yours."

Spades fingers brushed casually against his sword. "Oh, but she is. Yessss, everyone's dear dear Alice is now very much my business."

Blood's grip tightened around his cane.

Spades smirked once more. "Are you ready, Blood? It's time to play."

Blood's cane changed into a gun. "I am always ready to play."

Spades laughed. "We'll see who wins this round, won't we?"

* * *

_***Bang!***_

Alice covered her ears.

What in Wonderland could that have been?!

_***Bang! Piiiiing! Bang! Bang!***_

Oh bother! It was probably just another fight. She still hadn't gotten use to the "normal" activities of Wonderland.

She had just recovered from her little "conversation" with Ace. Now to have to remember the little fights and wars going around. She sighed deeply. Would that ever change? Would there ever be a moment where she could walk peacefully through all the territories of the Country of Hearts? She wished it would change.

"Oh-le? Isn't it Alice onee-san?"

Alice blink and looked up to see the Bloody Twins in the trees above her.

"Dee and Dum!"

"Onee-san!" the twins yelled happily as they jumped down from their perches.

They glomped her. "Alice onee-san!"

"Hi," was her muffled reply.

"Did you come to see us? Or did the Boss invite you? Please say you'll stay!" the twins begged.

Alice managed to push the twins aside. "I was on my way back to the Clock Tower."

"Aww," the twins pouted. "You haven't visited us since you came back."

Dee and Dum gave Alice sad frowns.

She sighed. "I suppose a short visit will be all right."

"YAY!" the twins yelled happily.

Alice tried to smile. _Here we go... Off to see Blood._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **Phew! I got a long chapter done this time! :D So proud of myself haha. I hope you guys enjoy it. X3

Special thanks to Koo Kid for acting as my editor. ;) I don't know what I'd do without him.

And for clarification just in case- Kadin is the now Ace of Hearts and Keary is the now Ace of Spades. Hope that helps you. ^^"

Just a note that Pat is based of a real Alice in Wonderland character except he has wolf-like ears and a wolf-like tail. ^^;; Couldn't help giving him those teehee. Aaaand I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you who Kineta is yet. But trust me it'll be soon.

Aaaand lastly, the title was inspired by the song "Humanoids" by TVXQ. X3

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**TwixTheTwit-** I love this story so far, like how you added the Ace of Spades and that the Ace we all know and him are brothers.

_Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :D I thought it'd be interesting for Ace (Hearts) to have a sibling._

**FallenAngelVamp- **2 chapters all already and I fell in love. I lyk hw yu did wit a clover and a heart Ace. Please update soon and this is da story that caught my sight in this fanfic. ;3

_Aw thank you! I'm glad you're liking it. I hope you enjoy this update._


	4. I Can't Breathe Because of You

**Chapter Four: I Can't Breathe Because of You**

Pain.

He could feel it everywhere. His back, his legs, his arms. Nothing seemed to be able to escape the pain.

He laughed bitterly as he rubbed his bare chest.

Pain.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Something he hadn't let himself feel in a long time.

Something he hadn't wanted to feel again.

_Thank you, Spades. _

Blood sank into his chair and sighed deeply before wincing in pain.

Ack... it would take awhile to recover from _that_. He sighed again. Perhaps he should take a hot bath and attend to his wounds first. Work could wait.

"It was just the perfect time for you to come! Not to mention bringing those two gatekeepers was good timing too."

_Elliot's voice? Well, he would have had more time to reach the mansion before I did._

"Anyways, Blood just got some new books in earlier today. I thought you'd like to take a look at them, Alice."

Blood nearly jumped. _Alice?! She's here with him?!_

_***T-tick, tock.***_

_ Elliot! Don't bring her here! Not now!_

_***Doorknob turns then pauses.***_

Blood sighed in relief. Maybe they weren't going to come in after all?

"Blood's not here now, but I'm sure he won't mind you reading them. I'd stay with you, but I better check on the twins again. They're probably slacking off again."

"Oh well, if he's not here-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Elliot insisted.

"Well..."

_***Light shove.***_

"Ooof!"

_***Click!***_

_Wonderful..._

"B-B-Blood?!"

"Hello, Alice," he replied and crossed his arms.

She blushed and glanced away from him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? You've never seen a man shirtless?"

"N-n-no! I mean um yes!" she stammered as her blush deepened.

Blood rose from his seat.

Alice let out a small gasp as she noticed the large gashes on Blood's torso. "Blood! W-what happened to you?!"

"Oh nothing," he answered casually.

_She doesn't need to know._

"But you're hurt!"

"Does matter? I have work to do."

"You sound like Julius."

Blood's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Don't compare me to that clock-maker."

"At least he listens me from time to time unlike you!" Alice retorted.

"At least I declare my feelings unlike him!"

Alice coughed back a snort. "Your feelings?! If only you were clear about what they really were!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"My my my, what a heated conversation," a voice interrupted. "You're like a pair of lovers, and yet not."

Blood and Alice quickly glanced around the room.

Blood's eyes fell on the open window from which he had entered into his library several minutes ago.

He kicked himself mentally. _Fool! You should have locked the window, mafia boss or not._

"Spades," Blood growled. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The knight laughed and pushed away the curtain he was hiding behind. "You know very well I wasn't going to let you escape from me that easily."

Alice gave Blood a questioning look.

Blood glanced at her. "Leave."

"But-"

"Leave!" he ordered.

_***BANG!***_

"I don't think so." Spades brandished his gun-sword. "Alice is coming with me."

Blood moved in front of Alice. "You can't take her."

"You have no power over her. You're not her lover, and she is not yours."

"B-Blood?"

He glanced at Alice through the corner of his eye. "I may not be now, but that can always," he grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her close. "change now."

Alice's breath caught in her throat. What was going on?!

"Even if that happened, it doesn't change the fact that I am taking her." Spades aimed his gun-sword at Blood.

"Over my dead body!"

Spades smirked. "Your dead body would be nice, but I need you to be alive to tell the people of Hearts that I've taken their precious Alice. But I can make things painfully clear for you."

Blood glanced around the room desperately.

"Ah, looking for this?" Spades' smirk widened as he held up Blood's cane. "You dropped it by the window. Tsk tsk. You should've known better to face me when you can't even take down my brother."

"Your brother?" Alice asked aloud.

Spades frowned slightly. "Yes, my brother."

Alice bit her lip. "You're Keary, then?"

Spades and Blood gave her bewildered looks. "How do _you _know that?!"

Alice tried to keep calm as she replied, "I have my ways."

Spades narrowed his eyes at the outsider. "I see... This shall be very interesting indeed."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

_***Cough, cough! HACK! Cough!***_

Nightmare gasped for breath. "It seems... _***cough, cough***_ I've come too late."

He shivered before knocking on the door. "Julius?"

_** *Knock, knock!***_

"Julius!"

"You may come in," was the muffled reply.

Nightmare sighed and let himself into Julius' office.

Julius glanced up from his work. "Hello, Nightmare."

Nightmare nodded as he took a seat. "Julius. I came as soon as I could. You know I have a hard time traveling back and forth between Clover and Hearts."

Julius pursed his lips slightly.

Nightmare sighed again. "I tried to stop him."

_***Clunk!***_

"You tried to what?"

"Stop Spades! What? You think I'd just let him do what he wants?"

Julius coughed. "Well no. But _***ahem***_you cannot just stop him that easily."

Nightmare gave Julius a sulky look. "Then why don't _you _try?"

"I... I cannot leave my work."

A small smirk appeared on Nightmare's face. "Not even for Alice?"

Julius glared at him, but the caterpillar merely grinned back at the clock-maker.

"Don't you think it's time you took a step forward, Julius Monrey?"

* * *

_** *T-t-tick tock.***_

Ace clutched at his chest suddenly.

_***T-t-t-ick...***_

He grimaced. _My... heart._

_ -"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiieeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-_

Ace straightened and glanced around as another scream echoed through the woods.

Wait... wasn't that Alice's voice?!

Ace looked around again. "Alice!"

He frowned deeply. _What is going on here?_

The Ace of Hearts started toward the scream.

_The Amusement Park? No... Alice wouldn't scream like that over just a ride. The Clock Tower? No, no. She wouldn't be in danger there._

The knight furrowed his brows.

There was no time to that out. He just had to find her and make sure she was all right.

_I'm coming, Alice!_

* * *

_"Are you ready, Blood? It's time to play."_

_ Blood glared at the dark knight as his cane transformed into a gun. "I'm always ready to play."_

_ Spades laughed. "We'll see who wins this round, won't we?"_

_ "Watch your back," Blood warned._

_ Spades laughed again. "No, my friend. You should watch yours."_

_ ***Bang, bang, bang!***_

_Spades deftly dodged Blood's bullets. _

_ "Your aim has improved quite a bit since we last met."_

_ Blood shot at Spades again. "And your dodging seems to have improved as well."_

_ Spades blocked a few bullets with his sword and smirked. "But now, I won't be needing to dodge anymore._

_ Blood sent another glare at Spades. "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "You'll see." The knight winked at him. "Oh, you'll see all right."_

_ A bright light shone into Blood's eyes causing him to take his eyes off the Ace of Spades._

_ "You should never let your eyes get distracted during a fight," Spades suddenly whispered in Blood's ear._

_ Blood turned to face the knight only to have a searing pain across his chest._

_ "Agh!" He clutched at his bleeding gash and glared at Spades. "So that was what you meant by 'seeing'," he spat and sent more bullets at the Ace._

_ Spades just laughed. "Perhaps it was and perhaps it wasn't."_

_ Blood's hand shook with anger as he shot at Spades once again._

_ "Still not done?" Spades asked and dodged the bullets. "As to be expected from a mafia boss I suppose, but I'm afraid we can't continue this game much longer. Tell me where Alice is."_

_ "Never."_

_ The knight frowned slightly. "Never, eh? Well I suppose I can just get her whereabouts from your last words." He licked his sword. "Time to taste your blood, Hatter."_

_ Blood clenched his gun tightly and aimed at Spades. "We'll see, won't we?"_

* * *

_That... had been too close. _

_ Blood panted heavily and pulled himself through the window and into his office._

_ He had been foolish to "play" with Spades. He should have known better than to fight an Ace. He shook his head and stumbled over to his chair. _

_ Alice... it was all her fault._

_ He slowly pulled of his shirt to check on his wounds._

_ Ugh. They were worse than he thought._

_ He clenched his eyes shut. Oh the pain!_

Wait... pain?

Blood winced.

No... He didn't think it was best to move now.

_"B-B-Blood?!"_

Alice?

_"You're hurt!"_

_ Obvious isn't, Alice? _he thought.

_"You're like a pair of lovers, and yet not."_

Spades!

_"Alice is coming with me."_

_ No! You can't take her! _Blood tried to yell.

_"BLOOOOOD!"_

Blood grimaced again.

"Boss?"

"A-Alice..."

"Um Blood?"

"BLOOD!" three voices screamed.

Blood's eyes popped open as he jumped and winced in pain. "What?"

Elliot and the Bloody Twins sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Elliot asked,

Blood frowned and managed to sit up on his bed with some help with Elliot. "Where's Alice?"

Elliot and the twins glanced at each other. "Um... that's what we wanted to ask you."

Blood's frown deepened as he furrowed his brow. "He took her."

"Who?"

"The Ace of Spades," Blood replied voice full of bitterness. "He took her."

"Ace of Spades? Why would he want Alice, Boss?"

"I... I don't know."

The twins looked at each other sadly. "But if Alice onee-san is with the Ace of Spades, that means she's going to the Country of Spades and we won't get to see her!"

Blood grunted as he managed to get onto his feet.

"Hey Blood? Are you sure it's a good idea to get up right now?" Elliot asked, voice full of concern. "You're wounds are looking pretty bad."

Blood pushed Elliot aside and headed for the door of his room. "I'm fine."

"Where are you going, Blood?"

The mafia boss glanced at his workers. "To get Alice."

* * *

Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Peter White could feel it in his bones.

_Alice!_

Should he go to her or stay and fulfill his duties?

He shook his head.

Something wasn't right and he _had _to be there for Alice, _HIS _Alice.

He quickly bounded out of the Castle of Hearts. His rabbit ears twitched slightly.

Where should he check first?

The Clock Tower?

The Amusement Park?

The Hatter Mansion?

Peter wrinkled his brow.

Blood Dupre was always give poor Alice trouble. And he was the one who brought her back so something had to be up at his place.

Peter frowned deeply.

_To the Hatter Mansion._

* * *

"Ah, finally made it somewhere!" the Ace of Hearts said with relief. "Question though, is Alice here?"

Hearts frowned as he looked up at the Hatter Mansion.

Would Alice be here?

And if she was... why did she scream like that?

Hearts glanced around. Where in the world were those gatekeepers?

"Ace! I should have known you would be apart of this!"

Heart turned around in surprise. "Peter! What brings you here?"

The knight gave the rabbit a goofy grin.

Peter shot him an evil look as his pocket-watch changed into gun. "Where is she?!"

"Where's who?" Hearts asked innocently.

"ALICE!" the rabbit yelled as he sent a downpour of bullets toward Hearts.

Hearts easily missed them. "I don't know where she is."

"Liar! Where is she?!" the rabbit practically screamed in pure anger.

"AHEM!"

The Ace of Hearts and Prime Minister both twirled around to face an unhappy hare.

"What are _you _to doing on Blood's turf?" Elliot demanded, ears twitching angrily.

"To see Alice," Hearts replied cheerfully. "I thought she might be here."

"I'm afraid she's-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Peter White screamed while shooting randomly. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Calm down, rabbit," a voice behind Elliot advised coolly.

"Blood!"

Peter sucked in some air in an attempt to calm himself.

"So where's Alice?" Hearts asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at Blood.

Blood sent an icy glare at Hearts. "Alice has been kidnapped."

Peter lost it. "KIDNAPPED?! WHO DARED TO KIDNAP _MY _ALICE?!"

Hearts sighed. "Shut up, Peter, and let Blood finish."

But Peter couldn't hear the knight. He was too busy ranting and raving over "his" Alice.

Hearts rolled his eyes. "If only someone could shut that rabbit up... Anyways, who kidnapped Alice?"

"Spades," Blood replied coldly.

Hearts' eyes widened slightly. "Spades did?"

"Yes... If you'll _excuse_ me." Blood roughly brushed past the knight.

The hare glanced at Hearts before hurrying after his boss.

"Wait!" Peter stood in front of Blood and narrowed his eyes at him. "Where do you think _you _are going?"

"To get Alice."

"Not on your life! No one is going to touch _my _Alice, except me!" Peter roared.

"There is no rule saying that. I don't have to listen to you."

Hearts quickly moved over to the Hatter and rabbit. "I'm going to look for Alice too."

Blood snorted. "You'd get lost before you ever reached the Country of Spades."

"And I will never let you touch Alice, you perverted knight!"

Hearts cracked a small grin. "Oh ho! You want to fight, rabbit?"

Elliot bit his lip. "Um guys? I don't really think this is the time to be fighting."

"Shut up, rabbit!" Peter yelled.

Elliot's vein popped. "I'm _not _a rabbit!"

Blood hissed through his teeth. "Just let me through, Peter."

"Not on your life!" Peter shrieked. "No one is going to find Alice except me!"

"Well then, I guess there's no choice but to fight." Heart put his hand on his sword.

"You're all going to die!" the rabbit roared.

The role-holders readied their weapons. Their eyes darted around, waiting for the next move.

**_*Bang!*_**

The fight was on.

* * *

"Put me down!" Alice cried as she pounded her fists on the dark knight's shoulders.

"No can do!" the knight replied cheerfully.

His sing-song voice caused her to shudder.

_He is creepier than Ace back in the Country of Hearts. _she thought.

"Why can't you put me down? I can walk!"

"It'd be best for me to carry you across the border."

"Why?" Alice demanded.

Spades chuckled. "Because I said so, dear Alice."

Alice shuddered again.

Spades smirked slightly. _Good. She's scared. Things are going exactly the way I want it to._

"W-What do you want with me?"

The knight gave her no reply.

She bit her lip. "It's because I'm an outsider, isn't?"

"Perhaps and perhaps not, my _dear _Alice," Spades replied coyly.

* * *

Blood panted heavily and clutched his chest as he glared at Peter and Hearts. If only he wasn't facing both of them at the same time! Peter would be easy to take on by himself, but Hearts on the other hand would be much harder. But there was one comfort for him, they seemed to be suffering as much as he was. Oh they might not have injuries like he did, but they were feeling the same pain of being out of breath and exhausted.

In a moment... just one moment, they would all regain their breath and start everything all over. And there would only be one victor.

"You ready?" Blood managed to gasp out to Elliot.

His friend merely nodded.

Peter got onto his feet. "Be prepared to die this time."

Hearts sniffed a laugh. "_You _need to be prepared to die."

Soon, they were all back on their feet, ready to fight once more.

They aimed their guns at each other, fingers itching to pull the trigger.

"What is this?" a voice called out.

Peter and Ace slowly lowered their guns. "Queen Vivaldi..."

The Queen gave them disgusted looks. "What are you doing?"

Peter frowned. "I could ask _you _the same thing."

Vivaldi huffed. "You do not need to now what is our business."

Blood allowed his gun to change back into his cane. "What do you want?"

"We wish to know what is going on here." Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched slightly with anger. "We wanted to see Alice, but it seems she is not at the Clock Tower."

"She's been kidnapped," Hearts volunteered.

Vivaldi gasped. "Kidnapped? By who?"

"Spades," they all replied.

Vivaldi frowned deeply. "Then why are you _men _just standing here for? Go after him!"

"I was!" Peter defended himself. "But," he waved his hand toward Blood, Hearts, and Elliot, "they got in my way!"

Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched again. "Does it matter? _ALL _of you go together!"

"WHAT?!" they all cried out in surprise.

"You heard us! All of you go fetch her back!"

"Your Highness! You can't possible think that it is safe for _them_," Peter pointed at Blood and Elliot, "to accompany Alice on her return!"

Vivaldi sent a warning look to the rabbit. "It will be safer for her to be guarded by all of you than one Spades."

"She has a point. Spades is an accomplished knight like myself." Hearts cracked a small grin. "You couldn't defeat him by yourself, Peter."

"Like you could either!" the rabbit retorted.

"Silence!" the Queen commanded. "Whether you like it or not, _ALL _of you are going to the Country of Spades."

"Since when did we have to listen to you?" Blood asked.

Vivaldi glanced at the Hatter. "Because we said so. And we are sure _you _don't want to lose Alice."

Blood clenched his fists. "Fine... but _only _this once am I working with you two." He sent a glare at Peter and Hearts.

Hearts nodded.

Peter sighed. "All right... we'll do it."

A small smile played on Vivaldi's lips. "Good."

* * *

The four role-holders had barely begun their little "trip" when night suddenly fell upon the Country of Hearts.

"Of all times for it to become night!" Peter complained.

"We'll just have to camp out then," Hearts said cheerfully as he began to pull out equipment out of nowhere.

Blood frowned. "We should keep going!"

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Blood, you need to rest. I'm sure Alice would want you to rest a little before rescuing her."

Blood sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right, Elliot."

Elliot gave Blood a small smile. "I'm sure she's all right."

"I hope so..."

"The tent's ready!" Hearts called out happily.

"To think I have to sleep with a perverted knight and two members of the mafia," Peter grumbled as he crawled into the tent.

Hearts shrugged and opened the flap for Blood and Elliot. Blood grunted while Elliot nodded his thanks. Hearts pursed his lips slightly before also entering the tent.

"Everyone comfortable?" he asked.

"As comfortable as one can be in a tent!" Peter complained from inside his sleeping bag.

"All righty then. Good niiiight," Hearts sang softly as he turned off the lamp.

Within seconds, they all could hear Peter's soft breathing.

One asleep, three left.

Hearts carefully crawled over to his sleeping bag that was between Blood and Peter.

**_*Snort, shooooo... Snort!*_**

Elliot's ears flopped in time to his snoring.

Two asleep, just two left now.

Hearts yawned and curled up into his sleeping bag.

**_*Zzzzzzzip!*_**

Hearts stiffened slightly.

Did Peter wake up?

"Ngh..."

No, Peter didn't grunt like that. It must be Blood.

"Ugh..."

Hearts frowned slightly. _What is wrong with him?_

He carefully peeked out of his sleeping bag.

Blood had taken off his shirt.

Hearts raised an eyebrow. So it was just his shirt bothering him. He was about to scoot back into his sleeping bag when something caught his eye.

A large gash.

Hearts frowned again.

There was only one sword he knew of that could make a gash like that.

_Spades. _

Blood grunted softly again before lying back down.

Hearts clenched his eyes shut and scooted quietly back into his sleeping bag.

_ Just go to sleep! _he thought crossly.

Blood grimaced and grunted again. "Ngh..."

Hearts sighed through his nose.

This was going to be a long night.

But soon, it was three asleep and only one more to go.

* * *

Sleep. It just wouldn't come!

Blood stared up at the tent's ceiling.

If only he could sleep...

He grimaced. "Ngh."

The pain in his back just wouldn't leave him alone!

But it wasn't just that pain, his lungs felt it too.

He had overexerted himself and now he was paying for it.

He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

"Ngh!"

He winced.

_It's all your fault, Alice. Because of you, I can't breathe normally anymore. You're hurting me in so many ways right now._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **Another update! :D Yay, I'm on a roll! School has kinda slowed down for a bit so I've been able to work more on this story teehee. This update is especially for FallenAngelVamp! You inspired to post another chapter! Thanks so much! TTwTT

Oh I had the Ace we all know referenced as "Hearts" throughout this chapter to prevent confusion with Spades. ^^;; I'm probably going to have to do that to future chapters too (except ones that don't have Spades mention maybe).

Aaaand this chapter was inspired by a line from the song "Beautiful Target" by B1A4.

One more note! XD Please please please go onto my profile and vote for which story you'd like me to finish first. It really helps me out. :) I'd really appreciate it if you guys voted. I understand if you can't but it doesn't hurt to ask, right? Here's to hoping! *cheers!*

(Heh heh... I noticed some typos so I fixed those. ^^;; Next time, I'll do a better check-up job before posting. Sorry guys!)

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**FallenAngelVamp- **This chapter certainly was so interesting that it saddened me that it was at a cliffhanger. I am glad that you updated. I was wondering when were going to update. So Spade, Ace, Blood also Vivaldi were childhood friends. So interesting. Honestly, i love Blood and Ace. My two most favorite character. Then adding Spade... interesting that I might die out of loving this story/plot. I hope more shocking and suspense news will happen. Like Spade almost using Alice as a hostage, Blood ready to shoot, Ace coming about... See the suspense yhur putting me in? :D please update.

_Aw I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter aaand I hope this chapter wasn't tooo much of a cliffy. ^^;; My apologies buuut it can be sooo much fun to do a cliffy every once in awhile. I'll do my best not to do it again though for your sake! Ah, I love Blood and Ace too! They're definitely two of my favorite characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter aaaand btw the little kidnapping part was especially for you! ;) Thanks soo much for that idea. ^o^_


	5. What She Really Wants

**Chapter Five: What She Really Wants**

"And here is the Country of Spades!"

The dark knight set Alice down.

She dusted herself off and glanced around warily.

It was so _very _different from the Country of Hearts. The atmosphere was dark and brooding. The woods surrounding the edge of the boundary were much darker than any of the woods she had encountered before in the Country of Hearts. She looked down at the grass. Was it a dark green or was it black?

"Are there no colors here?"

The knight nodded.

"Is it... is it always like this?" she asked.

"Always like what?"

"Like... this um gloomy?"

The knight cocked his head slightly. "Gloomy?" He glanced around. "Ah... well the Country of Spades is known for its dark side."

Alice shuddered again as the knight grinned evilly.

"Neh, Alice? Do you know what the Ace of Spades stands for?"

* * *

_ (Meanwhile, several hours behind...)_

No one had spoken a word since they started their journey. There was nothing really to say or wanted to be said. They were all too busy thinking about Alice.

Was she all right? What did Spades want from her? Did he hurt her?

So many questions, and not one could be answered until they found their Alice.

"Are we in the Country of Spades yet?" Peter asked impatiently.

"No idea!" the Ace of Hearts replied rather cheerfully.

Blood rolled his eyes. "We still have a bit more to go."

Peter frowned. "How much farther?"

Blood sighed through his nose. "Once we pass the Amusement Park-"

"The Amusement Park?!" Elliot gasped. "Let me see the map!"

"Yes, wonderful, I know," Blood answered sarcastically as he handed the map to Elliot.

Peter twitched his eyebrow slightly. "If we bump into that cat..."

"Who, me?"

"Boris!" they all yelled, voices full of annoyance.

The Cheshire cat raised his hands in defense. "What?!" He then cocked his head slightly. "Wait a min, what are _you _four doin' together?"

"That would be none of your business!" the white rabbit snapped.

Boris grinned mischievously. "Oh?"

"We're looking for Alice," Ace offered.

Boris pricked his ears. "Alice? Is she missing or something?"

"Kidnapped rather," Ace clarified.

"Kidnapped?!"

"Look what you've done, you stupid knight!" Peter growled.

"What?" Ace feigned innocence.

Blood grunted. "Shall we just continue on our way?"

"I'm coming too!"

"No, you aren't!" Peter twitched his ears angrily.

Boris made a face. "I'm comin' whether you like it or not, Mr. Rabbit!"

Ace grinned. "The more the merrier."

"Don't call me 'Mr. Rabbit'! I have a name!"

Elliot and Blood sighed.

"Let's just keep moving..."

"Lead on!" Ace sang out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Blood grumbled under-breath as he hurried onward.

"Sooo... Who kidnapped Alice?" Boris asked, joining Elliot.

"Spades," Elliot answered quickly.

Boris cocked his head. "Spades? Who is this 'Spades'?"

Elliot sighed. "The Ace of Spades, okay?"

Boris frowned slightly and frowned. "I wonder if I should tell the old man."

"NO! Don't do that!" Elliot begged and glanced at Blood through the corner of his eye. "It's bad enough we have Ace, Peter White, _and _you. No more!"

Boris fidgeted. "I suppose you're right. But I still think I ought to let 'im know about Alice."

"Do that and I'll kill you!" Elliot threatened.

"Oh come on! The old man might be useful!"

"Useful!" Elliot snorted. "I think we have enough 'useful' people with us right now. We _don't _ need anymore!"

Blood glanced at the hare and cat behind him. "I don't think _Mary _could handle this trip."

Elliot and Boris held back their snickers.

"Very true!" Elliot agreed then turned toward Boris and gave him a _told you so!_ look.

Boris rolled his eyes. The two were probably right, but it would be so much fun to see Blood and Ma- *ahem* Gowland forced to get along with each other. Oh well, at least he had the others to watch.

Boris grinned mischievously. This could be a fun little adventure. Alice would be so pleased to see them all together like this. Well that is if they got along with each other by the time they made it to her. Boris twitched his tail. Yesss, it was going to be fun trying to get everyone to get along.

Boris slipped beside Peter White. "Are we there yet? Are we theeeeeeere? How about now? There yeeet?"

"Shut up, stupid cat!" Peter snapped. "We'll get there when we get there."

Ace chuckled. "Oh ho says the one who was asking the same thing several minutes ago!"

Peter gritted his teeth. "I'm _trying _to be patient..."

"Sure you are!" Ace teased playfully.

Peter set his lip in a firm line. _Just ignore the knight... _

"Aw! You're no fun, Peter."

Peter huffed. _"I _don't care."

Boris smirked. "Arrrrre we therrrrrre?"

_***Bang, bang, bang!***_

Boris dodged the incoming bullets. "Too slow, rabbit!"

"Do you three back there mind?!" Elliot asked as he turned around to face them. "Blood and I are trying to figure out where the Castle of Spades is!"

"We don't mind at all!" Ace sang out.

Blood sighed. _I'm seriously doubting we can get along for much longer... _

"Are you sure this is where we are on the map, Elliot?"

The hare twitched his ears. "Positive. Here's the Amusement Park and just right here is the border between us and Spades. See?" Elliot pointed on the map. "If we keep going this way, we can make it to the Castle of Spades in a couple of hours."

"Couple of hours?! We need to find my Alice now!" Peter cried.

Blood's eyebrow twitched slightly. _That... rabbit!_

Ace peered over Blood's shoulder. "It'd be best if we headed toward the Spades' Clock Tower."

Blood frowned at Ace.

"I know him better than any of you," Ace replied quietly.

Elliot cocked his head slightly at the seriousness of Ace's voice. "Why is that?"

"Because we're both Aces." Ace grinned.

Elliot mentally face-palmed. He should have felt that one coming. No way would Ace be actually serious. No, the Ace Elliot knew was only serious when it came to killing. Elliot shook his head. Best not think about that right now. They had Alice to worry about.

* * *

"Ne ne."

"What is is, brother?"

"I'm bored..."

"Me too, brother."

"We should go to the Amusement Park and see Boris."

Dee frowned at his twin. "You know we can't."

"Why not, brother?"

"Boss'll dock our pay if we aren't guarding!"

"But we can hurry back before he returns!"

"We don't even know when he's going to return! We can't slack off now."

"But, brother... I was thinking."

Dee pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thinking?"

Dum grinned. "Yes, thinking. Don't you want to go rescue the pretty lady too?"

Dee pursed his lips. "Of course... But-"

"Let's go, brother!"

Dee glanced at the mansion behind him. Surely a short trip away from the mansion couldn't hurt.

"All right, we'll go!"

"Ahem!"

The Bloody Twins blinked and looked up at their unexpected visitor.

"You two shouldn't be ditching your roles."

The twins cocked their heads as they studied the guest.

Hmmm... tall. Average build. Eh? What's this? That outfit... Ah! An Ace? How strange! Two Aces visiting the Hatter Mansion in one day?

The knight smirked slightly as he drew his sword. "Those who don't follow their role-holder duties should die."

The twins narrowed their eyes at the knight before them.

"Shall we kill him, brother?" Dee asked, fingering his axe.

Dum grinned. "But of course!"

"Ready whenever you two are!" the knight called out.

The twins smirked. "Let's hope you are the one that's ready!"

* * *

_(Back in the Country of Spades.)_

The dark knight's eyes seemed to dance happily as they stared into Alice's fearful blue ones.

"Do you know, Alice?"

She gulped nervously and shook her head.

The knight laughed. "The Ace of Spades represents death."

Alice shivered in spite of herself.

The knight smirked. "Scared, Alice?"

"N-no..."

The knight put his gloved hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're scared. Just admit it, _Alice_."

She struggled in his grip and lowered her eyes.. "W-What do you want from me?"

The knight ignored her question. "You know... there's another way to leave Wonderland besides that bottle in your pocket."

Alice looked up at him timidly.

The knight smirked. "By dying."

Alice gasped.

"But not yet, sweet Alice. I can't let you die quite yet."

She narrowed his eyes at him. _He's acting like Ace... He's not serious._

"You're the one who's scared now."

The knight raised his eyebrow. "Me?"

She nodded. "You don't really know what will happen if you kill me, do you?"

The knight laughed. "You're wrong, Alice. I do know what will happen. But," His black orbs bore into her blue eyes. "But there's something that I want to make sure happens before you die."

Alice tried to calm herself as she stared back at the Ace of Spades. "And what would that be?"

The knight's smirk widened. "Oh nothing much. Just to teach some role-holders from Hearts a lesson about letting outsiders use them." He put a finger on Alice's lips to prevent a gasp from coming out. "Don't worry. You're the only one that is going to die."

Alice glared at the knight, but the knight only returned another smirk. He was so different from his brother, Ace! The Ace of Hearts wasn't... dark or scary. This Ace of Spades was truly serious about every word he said. The Ace of Hearts, he was just lost and confused.

"Ah, one more thing," the knight interrupted her thoughts.

_***Click!***_

The knight smiled. "So you don't escape."

Alice gasped and stared at her now cuffed hand.

The knight laughed. "And."

_***Click!***_

The knight pulled Alice close. "To keep you close to me."

Alice frowned and tried to pull away.

The knight laughed again and jangled his cuff. "Now you're mine, dear, _sweet _Alice."

She glared at the knight again. If only she were with the Ace of Hearts instead!

* * *

_ (Still several hours behind but getting closer!)_

"Are we-"

_***Bang, bang bang!***_

"If you ask _ONE _more time, I _WILL _kill you!" Peter yelled after firing a few more bullets at Boris.

"Sheesh..." the cat rolled his eyes.

Ace glanced at the cat and rabbit. "We're about to reach the border."

Boris pricked his ears. "Already? Sweet!"

Blood looked up from his map. "Yes... it looks like we're here."

The five role-holders stared at the dark woods that were the beginnings of Spades.

Elliot gulped nervously. "So um... that's the Country of Spades?"

Blood nodded slightly.

Peter White twitched his ears nervously. "W-What are we waiting for? Alice is in there!"

Boris sniffed the air then grinned. "Looks like this is gonna be fun!"

Elliot sighed. Of course the _cat _would find this interesting. To be honest, if it weren't for Alice being in there, he'd be bolting off in the opposite direction.

The Country of Spades did_ not _look friendly at all.

A chilling breeze made its way through the dark wood.

The role-holders shuddered.

"Ready?" Blood asked.

The others nodded somewhat reluctantly.

Blood set his lip in a firm line and crossed the border.

He glanced back at his companions. "Aren't you coming?"

"Haha! Of course!" Ace replied quickly, following Blood a little deeper into the woods of Spades.

"We're... c-c-coming." Elliot's ears drooped slightly as he, Boris, and Peter also crossed over into Spades.

"Now where?" Boris asked as he glanced around.

Blood looked down at his map. "We need to head a little toward the West, toward the Spades' Tower."

"I know a short-cut."

Blood narrowed his eyes at Ace. "We will be following the map.

Ace pursed his lips. "I'm not kidding, Blood. I really do know one."

Blood ignored the knight and pressed forward.

Ace let out an exasperated sigh before joining the others who were not far behind the Mad Hatter.

_But of course no one listens to me. No one trusts the Ace of Hearts. _Ace's heart throbbed. _Except... Alice. Alice trusts me. _His heart throbbed again. _She does trust me, right?_

* * *

_(Back in the Country of Spades.)_

"Oy..." Spades frowned as he looked up at the now cloudy sky. "For it to rain now!"

Alice pursed her slips slightly.

"Guess it can't be helped." Spades sighed.

"What are we... _***ahem* **you_ going to do about it then?"

Spades smirked. "Set up camp."

Alice blinked. "But how?"

"Like this!" Spades popped out a tent from his behind back.

"..."

Spades cocked his head. "What?"

"Ah... nothing." Alice fingered her cuff absentmindedly. _He is alot like Ace but then... not._

Spades frowned slightly and grabbed her wrist. "Hurry up. Before it starts raining."

"Agh!"

Spades pulled her into the tent and quickly zipped the door shut.

"No need to be so rough!" Alice glared at him. _Ace is soo much nicer than you!_

Spades shrugged and lied down beside her causing Alice to frown. She quickly scooted away from the knight as much as her cuff would let her.

Spades glanced at her then stared up at the tent's ceiling. "Hey, Alice."

"What?" she asked grumpily.

Spades smirked slightly. "Aaaaaalice."

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Do you love anyone in Wonderland?"

Alice blinked in surprise. That was... random.

"What sort of question is that?"

Spades chuckled softly. "You haven't chosen anyone yet, have you?"

"Um no... I don't plan on choosing anyone. I just want to go back home."

_Right? I just want to go home... I'm not falling in love with anyone. _Her heart throbbed as if in an effort to change her mind. _No! I want to go home. I don't love anyone here. I won't fall in love again._

"Good."

Alice's frown returned. "What do you mean by 'good'?"

Spades chuckled again. "I have my reasons."

"Doesn't everyone?" Alice mumbled irritably.

"My, my, Miss Grumpy!" Spades teased.

"I'm not grumpy!" Alice defended herself. "I just wish people would just tell me things!"

"But that's what makes this game fun, Alice." Spades smirked.

"For you perhaps." Alice huffed.

Spades shrugged and yawned. "G'night, Alice."

She glanced at the knight. "Have a nice nap."

The knight smirked. "With you here, I'm sure to have a lovely nap."

Alice shuddered. _I wish I were with Ace..._

She rested her chin on knees.

She just wanted to go home, right? She frowned to herself and shook her head hard. There was no way she had fallen in love with someone. Stupid Spades for putting such thoughts in her head! She just wanted to go home... to see her sister.

That was all she wanted.

Her heart throbbed.

Was that really all that she wanted?

* * *

_(Currently in the Country of Hearts.)_

"Ah, ah..." the knight yawned. "Is that all you two got?"

The now truly bloody twins glared up at him.

"I suppose I should just end your misery now." The knight fingered the edge of his sword.

"Then do it!" Dee spat weakly.

The knight smirked. "Shall I?"

Dee merely glared.

The knight raised his sword above Dee's head. "Say your goodbyes."

"DEE!" Dum screamed.

The knight suddenly froze, his sword just barely slicing into Dee's skin.

"Did you say 'Dee'? As in the Bloody Twins 'Dee' and 'Dum'?"

Dee manage to give the knight a slight nod.

_*Shing!*_

The knight quickly slid his sword back into its scabbard. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea to kill you after all. I have business with what's-his-face Hatter."

The knight glanced at the fallen twins. "Since I need you two to get to the Hatter, I'll let your little ditching your roles thing slide. But next time, I won't go easy on you guys."

Dee glared at the knight as he struggled to get up.

"Blood's not here," he managed to rasp out.

The knight raised an eyebrow. "Then where is he?"

Not trusting the knight, Dee replied, "Out."

The knight frowned. "Out where?"

"How should we know?!" Dum whined, trying to help his brother. "We're just the gate-keepers."

The knight sighed. "I suppose you two have a point..." He drummed his fingers thoughtfully against his side. "Whenever your boss returns, tell him the Ace of Diamonds will be waiting for him at the Clock Tower here."

The knight gave the twins a casual wave of good-bye before disappearing into the brush.

"What do you think, brother?" Dum asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I don't know... let's just go inside for now."

Dum nodded in agreement. "Yeah... let's."

* * *

_ (Back to the group of travelling role-holders)_

"Ugh! I should've brought an umbrella!" Boris complained as he squeezed the water out of his boa. "I hate rain!"

"Just be thankful it stopped raining!" Peter snapped. "With this delay, who knows how far ahead that Spades is now!"

"If we had taken my shortcut we'd already be at the tower," Ace muttered.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "If we had taken your shortcut, we'd be lost!"

Ace glared at Elliot. "Unlike you, I actually know this place!"

Elliot once again rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. _We _are going to follow the map."

Ace growled under-breath. "Fine! I'll just fine Alice on my own! See if I care if you get lost following your stupid map!"

Ace turned sharply on his heel and headed off for his shortcut.

Elliot pursed his lips slightly then glanced at Blood. "Should we send someone after him?"

Blood narrowed his eyes at the retreating knight. "No... it'd be best to follow him."

Elliot gave the Hatter a bewildered look. "Are you crazy?"

Boris popped in between the hare and hatter. "Yeah, are you? We all know that Ace is totally lost all the time."

Blood shook his head. "He's not lost... at least not now."

Boris and Elliot glanced at each other then shrugged.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

Blood sighed through his nose. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_(Back to Spades and Alice)_

_** *Zzzzzzip!***_

The tent flap fell open as a young man slipped inside.

"Hey, Spades! You should have told me you were-"

Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily with her free hand. "Wha?"

Spades groaned. "Griffin..."

The young man grinned. "Hullo, Spades. I was wondering when you'd be back."

The knight grunted. "What brings you here, Griff?"

Griff shrugged. "Just wanted to see you." He glanced at Alice. "Aaaand who's your new friend?"

"This is an outsider."

Alice glared at Spades.

"Whoa! You're an outsider?!" Griff was by Alice's side instantly. "A real outsider?! Why didn't you tell me, Spades?!"

Spades grunted and mumbled, "This is precisely why..."

"Wa! A real outsider!"

Alice blinked. "Um hi?"

Griff smiled pleasantly. "What's your name? I'm Griffin as you already heard from Spades here."

"I-I'm Alice Liddell."

"Oooo. Nice name."

Alice blushed slightly. "Th-thank you."

Griff gave her a wide grin.

Alice returned a small smile as she studied the young man.

He was a little different from the other role-holders she had met. He had the nice shirt and pants as the other men had, but he just had a different air about him. Perhaps it was the cap and goggles he was wearing? What was he trying to look like, a pilot? Alice shook her head and studied him again. She couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed to be rather tall. Perhaps a little taller than Julius? He had lovely hazel-green eyes and golden hair poking out from beneath his cap. As if to go with his golden locks, he had a large pair of fluffy golden wings on his back.

Alice couldn't keep her eyes off them.

They looked... so soft and pretty.

Griff cocked head slightly. "Whatcha starin' at?"

Alice blinked. "Um uh... I'm sorry." She blushed. "I-I didn't mean to stare."

Griff raised an eyebrow. "It's okay, but what were you starin' at?"

"Your... your wings."

"Oh?" Griff glanced at his back and fingered one of his wings. "These things?"

Alice nodded.

"What? You've never seen wings before?"

"No, I've seen wings before. Just um not on a person," Alice explained.

Griff cocked his head again. "People don't have wings where you come from?"

Alice nodded.

Griff blinked. "How strange..."

_***Ahem!***_

Spades crossed his arms, jerking Alice toward him. "If you two are done, do you mind getting out of the tent, Griff?"

Griff glanced at Spades. "Okay, but can I take Alice with me for a bit?"

Alice looked at Spades hopefully.

Spades growled. "No! She's staying with me."

"Too bad." Griff pulled of his goggles and it changed into a gun. He aimed his gun at the cuffs.

_***Bang!***_

Alice had her hand over her heart and panted nervously. She glanced fearfully at the now broken chain that connected the cuff on her wrist to Spades' cuff.

_That was too close! _she thought.

Griff grinned as his gun returned to their original goggles form. "She's going with me without your permission. Come on, Alice!"

"Wha?"

Griff grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent.

"GRIFF!" Spades roared.

"Heehee this is gonna be fun, Alice!"

"How can you be happy?! Spades might try to kill you!"

Griff laughed and put his goggles back on. "Spades? Kill me? Ha! Watch this!"

"WHA?!" Alice screamed as she felt herself rising.

Griff had suddenly grabbed her underneath her arm pits and was now pulling her up into the air with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alice screamed as Griff flew higher.

"What? Isn't flying great?"

"Not like this!"

"Ah, come on, Alice!"

"Can we please go back down?" she begged.

"Aw, Alice! But the view from up here is great! Don't you like the breeze?"

"I would rather enjoy this view and the breeze with my feet on solid ground!"

"All right... I'll take you to the tower then. Spades will probably head that way anyways."

Alice clenched her eyes shut. _Anywhere but in the sky would be lovely._

After a few more moments of tor- *ahem* _lovely_ flying, Griff finally landed on the top of the Spades' Clock Tower.

"Careful," Griff warned. "It's still a bit slippery up here from the rain."

Alice grabbed Griff's arm as her legs started to slip. "Ah!"

"Whoa..." Griff helped Alice regain her footing.

"Ah yes... Thanks for the warning." Alice blushed deeply and leaned over against the railing of the clock tower.

Griff grinned. "No problem."

Alice bit her lip slightly as she gazed at the Country of Spades below her. _Wonderland is a lot larger than I thought..._

"Is the Country of Spades the same size as the Country of Hearts?" she asked.

Griff pursed his lips and fingered his goggles. "Huh, never really thought about that before. But I think all the countries are the same size. Could be wrong." He laughed.

Alice rewarded him with a small smile. "How many countries are there in Wonderland?"

Griff raised an eyebrow. "Rather curious, aren't you?"

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Yes..."

"Lemme see. There's one, two... mhm three, ah! Four countries total." Griff grinned. "That satisfy you?"

"Haha... Yes, that answered my question."

Griff frowned slightly as he gazed into the distance. "Looks like we got some visitors."

"Visitors?" Alice squinted.

Griff glanced at Alice. "Um yeah. I better take you down to Spades."

Alice frowned slightly. "Why? And I can go down the stairs!"

Griff picked up Alice bridal-style. "Because you're Spades' guest, and a lady shouldn't be seeing fights." Griff winked at her. "Not to mention flying is faster."

Alice cocked her head slightly. Griff was... so different from the all the other role-holders she had met. But then again, she'd find out what he was really like eventually, just like she had Blood and Ace. She sighed softly to herself. Julius was the only "normal" one in Wonderland, well Julius and maybe Vivaldi.

_Only time can tell... _Alice smiled bitterly to herself. _Time seems to be the answer to everything._

* * *

_ (Back to the finally caught up group of role-holders from the Country of Hearts)_

"Whoa..." Boris stared at the Clock Tower not too far ahead of him. "Ace wasn't kidding when he said his shortcut would be quick."

Elliot nodded, dumbfounded.

"But where's Alice?!" Peter cried out.

"Patience," Boris purred.

Peter's hand hovered over his pocket-watch.

Boris smirked. "Pa-"

Ace held up his hand to silence the group of role-holders behind him.

Blood's eyes widened. "Watch out!"

He jumped in front of Ace and swung his cane at the surprise attacker. He grimaced and bit his lip as he stumbled backwards toward Ace.

"Not bad."

Ace and Blood glared at the attacker.

"Who are you?"

The attacker smirked slightly. "Name's Griff."

Boris's tail twitched with excitement. "He looks like fun!"

Griff smirked again as he pulled off his goggles and instantly they changed into his gun. "Leave now and no one gets hurt."

"Where's Alice?" Peter White demanded.

"That'd be none of your business. You guys aren't suppose to be here."

"You're right."

Blood's companions gasped. "Blood?!"

"At least, _they_ aren't." Blood waved a hand toward his friends.

"Traitor!" Peter screamed.

"I, on the other hand, do have business here." He narrowed his eyes at Griff. "I have some unfinished business with Spades."

Griff frowned. "What sort of business?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you. Just a wanting to take a certain _foreigner _back to where she belongs."

Griff tightened the grip on his gun. "This 'foreigner', as you call her, doesn't belong to you."

"Nor does she belong to you or Spades," Blood replied coolly. "But she does belong in Hearts and not here. She came first to Hearts so she stays in Hearts."

Griff fingered the trigger. "Says who? The rules?" Griff chuckled. "I'm not stupid, Hatter. I know very well that the rules say nothing about what country the 'foreigner' must stay in. She can go to any country as she pleases."

"Did she want to come here?" Ace suddenly asked.

The role-holders paused to stare at the knight of Hearts.

Ace narrowed his eyes at Griff. "Has anyone cared to ask where Alice thinks she belongs in Wonderland? After all, the rules say that the foreigner may go where she _wants_. And none of you seem to care to know what she wants."

Griff glared at Ace. "What she thinks or wants isn't important right now. The important thing is for you guys to get out of here."

Ace drew out his sword. "You'll have to make us leave."

"Fine, so be it." Griff grinned. "Welcome to Death, dear people of Hearts."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Well I hope you guys liked this update. ^^ I had fun with this chapter. Aaaand thank you guys soo much for following/favoriting/reviewing this story! It's been such an encouragement! I just love reading your reviews over and over again while I write. It always gives me a good boost of inspiration. ;)

And wah! I was happy and excited to see that a person from Korea has viewed my story! 감사합니다! It really made my day. ^o^

Just a note, I just want to mention that the Country of Spades and Country of Diamonds was an original idea of mine but I just discovers that I wasn't the only  
one who thought of that haha. ^^;; Except my version of the countries are not counterparts of the characters in the Country of Hearts. Characters such as the kings, queens, aces, and prime ministers will only be similiar by title. Their personalities will have not be counterparts of any characters from the Country of  
Hearts.

Just another note that I'm planning on a having the Country of Clover be the same thing as the Country of Clubs since a three-leafed clover looks like the club  
symbol. X3

I can claim Spades, Pat, Griff, and Diamonds right? Right?! Lol yes, those guys are mine. Just loosely based off of characters in Alice in Wonderland and Heart no Kuni  
no Alice.

Also, I thought I'd note that I've only read Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the Country of Hearts). ^^;; I was going to read the other but the art design was just  
awful to me. And... Alice suddenly moving to the Hatter Mansion broke my brain, well that and other things. ;; I also tried to watch the movie and well that didn't go well either. It was soo confusing! And the I didn't really care for the drawing style. *sighs* I was hoping it'd be more like the manga.

Another note, Griffin is based of the gryphon from the book Alice in Wonderland. Heh heh heh... I hope you guys like him. ^^;;

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**AnimeOtaku18-** Wow this story is great I thought at first it was gonna be okay but after the first chapter I fell in love with the story so plz update soon

_Aw thanks! I'm glad you ended up liking it. heh heh. I hope this update was enjoyable as well. :)_

**FallenAngelVamp-** Then the men are off to the rescue and save the maiden! Wow, i thought the kidnapping was part of the story?.O.o Oh well, its written down. Thanks for updating another chapter to the story. :) I kept looking back on this fanfic checking to see if updated. I love the way when Spades says this to Blood, "You have no power over her." Reminds me of an 80s fantasy movie i had watched and loved. Although I love Ace, I love the pairings of AlicexBlood. :D but ill understand if this story will have something different. . Hmmm... what if were Spades also to have feelings for Alice as well? Since everyone in Wonderland will love the outsider... oh well. And Blood... saying and thinking Alice is at fault that this happened. But because he loves her. Does Alice love him? Now questions of this story is racing through my head... SUSPICIONS! :D Update soon! :D

_heh heh yuppers. interesting little group to go save Alice, eh? XD weeell I did plan on having Spades use Alice buuut I didn't think of him actually taking her to the Country of Spades sooo... *shrugs* heehee I'm glad you liked that little part. Aaaaaah, yes I'm a fan of BloodxAlice too but sometimes it's just so hard to decide between Blood and Ace! Waaaaaaaah! ^^;; With Spades little relationship with Alice, I can't say yet. ;) We'll see, won't we? *evil chuckle* I'll try to be nice. ^^" I hope you enjoyed this update! :D Thanks soo much for reviewing!_


	6. Forward Motion

**Chapter** **Six: Forward Motion**

The knight gazed up at the Clock Tower.

_Is it a bit bigger than I remember?_

The knight cocked his head to the side to study the tower.

No... it hadn't changed. The memory was just little fuzzy.

The knight rubbed his head. _Why do I remember this place anyways? I've only been to Hearts like twice... Weird._

The knight sighed then shrugged.

No use worrying about that. Time to go see the clock-fixer person about staying at the tower until the Hatter guy returned.

"Hellooooo? Anyone home?" the knight called out.

No reply, not even an echo.

The knight frowned. _I didn't want to intrude... but looks like I have no choice._

The knight started opening the doors of the tower.

Empty.

Empty...

Ah... once again empty.

Where in Hearts was this guy?! Did he actually exist?

_***Cough, cough! HACK!***_

Aha! The knight turned around quickly. That way.

The knight grabbed the knob and thrust the door open.

"Mr. Clock-fixer, I-"

"..."

Nightmare frowned at the knight as he curled the blankets tighter around him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here!"

The knight blushed in embarrassment as he stared at the cocooned Nightmare. "Er... sorry. Um... do you know where the clock-fixer guy is?"

Nightmare blinked. "You mean Julius?"

"Uh yeah."

Nightmare coughed before replying, "He's in his office."

"And that is?"

Nightmare growled in frustration. "Two doors down."

"Okay, thanks. And um hope you sleep well."

The knight quickly shut the door.

That was embarrassing! Well, at least he knew where the clock-fixer person was. What was his name again? Justin? Jude? No... Julius? Yeah, that was it! Julius.

The knight scratched his head thoughtfully. Now where had he heard that name before? Oh, no matter. He could think about that after he found the Julius person.

Two doors down, two doors down.

_Aha! Here we are! _the knight thought happily.

"Julius?"

"Oh, you're back already, Ace?" the clock-maker asked without looking up from his work.

"Er... I wouldn't say back."

Julius sighed and looked up. "What is that suppose-"

But he stopped mid-sentence once he saw the knight. "You..."

The knight cocked his head slightly. "Um have we met before?"

"Kineta?"

The knight blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

* * *

Alice frowned as Spades dragged her behind him. Her new cuff jangled loudly.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Castle," was his curt reply.

"Could we slow down a little?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Griff needs me! Stop asking questions!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

_***Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

Alice jumped in surprise and covered her ears. "Agh!"

Spades growled. "Great... they're having shooting practice again."

"Who is?"

"The guards. Now come on!" Spades started walking again.

"I'm coming!" Alice grumbled.

_Wait_. Alice blinked. _Coming?_

She glanced down at her wrist.

The cuff was broken!

She glanced at Spades. He hadn't noticed that she was free.

Who could have done this?

Alice shook her head. No time to wonder about that! She needed to get out of here before Spades came for her. After another glance at Spades, Alice darted into the brush and away from the castle of Spades.

_Safe... for now, I guess. _Alice thought as she ran through the woods. _But the question is, where is the Country of Hearts?_

* * *

The role-holders panted heavily and glanced at each other warily.

It seemed like hours ago when they had first started this fight and it seemed... as though Griffin was not going to give up attacking the citizens of Hearts.

"Give up yet, Hearts?" Griffin spat as he fluttered his wings to steady his shaking legs.

"Depends on if you've given up, yet," Ace retorted and swung his sword menacingly.

Blood winced slightly and adjusted his grip on his gun. "Just let us through. We just want Alice back."

"Like I said," Griff growled. "Alice doesn't belong to you! She goes where she pleases!"

"Spades isn't where she pleases!" Peter growled back. "Give me back my Alice!"

Griff plugged his ears mockingly. "Blah blah blah! Alice belongs to nobody! You guys got that? Unless Alice chooses one of you, which isn't likely, she belongs to no one in Wonderland."

Blood let his bullets fly at the gryphon. "You're one to talk!"

Griff dodged the bullets and flew up higher into the sky. "Am I now? I'm just stating facts." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "And perhaps the truth? That's what hurts doesn't it?"

Blood glared up at him.

"Now!"

Boris suddenly shot up into the air and tackled the unsuspecting Griff to the ground.

Griffin screeched in shock and pain as he clawed at the cat on his back. But Boris merely dug his claws deeper into Griff and held on tightly as they plummeted to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Boris!"

Ace and Blood rushed to the cat's side.

"You okay?" they both questioned.

Boris laughed. "Never been better! Although..." He glanced at Griff. "I don't think I can say the same to him."

Blood held out his hand to help the cat onto his feet. "It doesn't matter. We're only here for Alice."

Ace pursed his lips slightly and looked back at the fallen gryphon.

Should he help him or continue on?

Ace gritted his teeth in frustration.

What would Alice do?

Blood frowned at the knight. "Aren't you coming? We don't have much time!"

"Hurry up, Ace!" Peter whined. "Alice is waiting for meeee!"

Ace sighed. "I'm going to stay here."

Blood blinked then coughed. "E-excuse me?!"

Ace pursed his lips. "I'm staying here... with Griffin."

"Are you outta your mind?!" Boris gasped.

Ace smiled slightly. "Maybe."

Blood grunted. "Just leave him... he can take care of himself."

Elliot shrugged at the cat and joined his boss.

Boris glanced back at Ace.

Maybe he should stay as well?

He swished his tail, trying to decide.

"Oh well... might as well keep the knight in check."

Boris plopped down beside Ace. "I'll stay too."

Ace grunted.

Elliot took another look behind him and raised an eyebrow.

Boris merely waved at the hare and made gestures signifying he was staying.

Elliot sighed. "I hope they know what they're doing..."

"Don't worry about them. If you're going to worry, worry about Alice."

"But boss..."

Blood shot his assistant a warning look. "We don't have time for this."

Elliot's ears drooped slightly. Blood was right. They didn't have time to just sit around. Alice needed them. After all, she was the prisoner of Spades. Of Spades! That knight was obviously more dangerous than the Hearts' Ace. Yes... he should be worrying about Alice.

* * *

Ow... ow. Ow!

Alice winced as she pulled out another thorn from her stockings. These woods were not like the ones in Hearts. There were too many thorns in this one.

She huffed in frustration. How was she supposed to escape from Spades if she kept having to pluck thorns out of her legs? That... and how was she supposed to find her way home?

Home?

Alice sighed. What was really home to her now? She hugged her knees and rested her chin on her knees.

Home... It seems like every time she tried moving forward toward home, she found herself back where she started.

Alice sighed again. _"Nothing to do but wait for someone to rescue me, I guess... even if it is Spades. I just want to get out of here."_

_"Aliiiiiiice."_

Alice sat up straight. "Nightmare?"

_"Alice!"_

Alice got on to her feet. "Nightmare? Is that you?"

The voice chuckled. _"Alice."_

Alice frowned. Maybe it wasn't Nightmare? Should she try find out or stay put?

She tugged at her loose stockings. Getting more thorns stuck in her legs didn't sound like fun. But... if that voice was someone who could help her, it would be worth it in the end.

But then again, she might just end up back where she started.

She slowly sat back down. _"I wonder... I wonder if this is how Ace feels when he's lost. Always ending up exactly where he started every time he tries to move forward."_

"I miss you... Ace."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ A rather short chapter... I apologize. ^^;; I kinda got distracted with my other story _Where Did You Go, Alice?_. *dodges bricks and flames* Heh heh... But don't worry I'm back on track! I _will_ have the next chapter up soon and it _will_ be longer. :D Aaaand this chapter title was inspired by the song "Forward Motion" by Relient K. I think that's all... any questions? Just review or pm me! ^^

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**SamShamrocks-**Yay! An update! ;u;" I really really reeeeeally like Griffin *u* He seems awesome! And I like your version of the Country of Spades. Seems legitamate, enough, aha! Pluuuuuuus, ya gots another Ace! And he's from Diamond! O: Ooooh snapplepie! X3 So so so, are ya gunna add an Ace from Clover/Club too? And a queen/prime/other folk? O3o" This story is just awesome, because the characters are just like the characters! For once, you actually made Alice like Alice! Not some crybaby, weak-girl, who's annoying, like most fanfics I read and and and Ace (I LOVE ACE. ._.) Is just fgyhujikl- along with the others as well, so kudos to you fer keeping as character! ;U; Sorry, I just really like this story... a lot... hope ya update soon, deary!- Sam

_Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked Griff! I was kinda afraid people wouldn't like him. ^^;; And thanks again! :D I was also worried people wouldn't like my Country of Spades! You really got that off my chest! Thanks! Yup... I gots another Ace heh heh. X3 Weeeell I can't give to much away about the Ace of Clover/Club buuuut he will make an appearance. ;) I don't know how much of the other peoples from the other Countries I'll show. I just know (at the moment) that the Queens from Spades and Diamonds will pop up occasionally. And thanks again! I always want to keep characters in character as much as possible. (It's a pet peeve of mine when characters are totally not what they are suppose to be. TToTT such a pity...) Ah yes, I know what you mean about Alice! It's kinda hard to find ones that have Alice as well Alice. XD I have found several though. *thinks* I should have some of them favorited if you're interested. Yes! I love Ace too! He's the reason I even wrote this story haha. Well that and Blood... but more Ace than Blood.w And thanks soo much! I really appreciate your review. And naw you're fine, I hope you liked this update! Cheerio!_

**KawaiiChocolatierChan (aka StorybookPrincess)-***Faints from shock and from the cliffhanger*

_ooo not good... I'm sorry! I hope this update wasn't as shocking! Please keep reading! :D_

**MedleyofOddity (aka Koneko-meko)-**I just realized i keep reading this but haven't reviewed yet (forgive your silly friend) Griffin-like, from the book? *sees authors note and feels happy* and i luffs him don't kill yourself trying to update ;; -Your weird friend]

_Aw hello there! I don't mind though. I'm just glad you've read it, my friend! *huggles* Aand thanksies. I luffs Griffin too! Gonna have to draw him sometime. If I do, I'll upload it onto my deviantart account. ^w^_


	7. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter** **Seven: Friend or Foe?**

Spades frowned deeply as he looked at the broken cuff dangling from his wrist.

How in Wonderland had she gotten away?!

No one absolutely no one had ever escaped from him undetected!

But wait...

_Tick... t-t-tock._

No!

Spades shook his head hard.

He wasn't letting that _outsider_ get to him. No... He frowned deeply. It _was_ her fault. Everything was her fault. If it weren't for her, well things would be different and he'd finally be able to get his brother to do his job properly.

If it weren't for her. For _Alice_.

Spades sneered.

There was no way she could escape from him for long. These woods... they were nothing like the safe haven of trees back in Hearts.

Spades lips turned up into a evil smirk.

No, these woods were cruel and dark.

She'd never make it out without help.

"Dear, silly, Alice. Did you really think you could escape that easily?"

* * *

Ace pursed his lips slightly.

Ten minutes...

It had been exactly ten minutes since Griff had regained consciousness and started glaring at Boris.

Well, this had been interesting but Ace had had enough.

"Let's go," he said as he got onto his feet.

"Go?" Boris twitched his ears. "Where?"

"To find Alice."

Griff winced as he also got onto his feet. "You can't go."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because..."

Ace sighed. "Look, Spades is my brother."

Griff's eyes widened. "So you're Hearts?!"

"Yes... now would you let me go?"

Griff bit his lip. "I guess... since you're his brother."

"Thank you."

"But what about me?!" Boris whined.

Ace glanced back at the Cheshire cat. "You... and the griffin can look for the others and send them back home. I," he started walking away. "am going to go talk to my brother and find Alice."

"But-"

Boris huffed.

Too late. Ace had already disappeared into the dark woods.

Boris turned back to Griff. "So... it looks like we'll be stuck together for awhile."

Griff rolled his eyes. "You are on your own."

"Heeeey!"

Griff flapped his wings and managed to hover a decent distance over the ground.

"Oiiii!"

* * *

Lost...

He couldn't believe it.

And they had the map!

Blood ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Where were they?!

Or rather... where was he?

He frowned as he realized he was alone.

No Elliot.

No Peter.

He was... alone.

*_**Snap!***_

Blood tensed and whirled around.

Ah... oops.

He glared at the broken twig under his foot.

_"Fool... This is his territory."_

Blood curled his finger around his cane.

Who knew when that dark knight would appear?

Alice hugged her knees tightly as the sky blackened above her.

She couldn't go on.

First, she was too scared.

Second, she was too tired.

Third... well she was lost.

Lost.

Alice sighed.

It was awful being lost. But nothing made lost worse than fear.

Fear of staying lost forever.

Fear of never being found.

Fear of never waking up again.

Fear.

"Hello, Alice."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alice shrieked and curled into a tight ball.

"Wah... you pack quite the scream."

"Please don't hurt me!" Alice squeaked.

"Now why would I hurt you?"

"I... I don't know. It's just very... dark here."

"Isn't it?"

Alice nodded and slowly looked up. "Who... are you?"

"The name is Demetrius. I'm a Dodo."

Alice blinked and looked at him curiously. "A Dodo?"

Demetrius chuckled softly and helped Alice onto her feet. "Yes."

"How... why are you here?"

"To find you."

Alice blinked in surprise. "B-but why?"

"Because everyone is looking for you."

Alice frowned slightly. "That doesn't really answer my question."

Demetrius chuckled again. "But it does."

Alice huffed. "All right then. Why is everyone looking for me? Because I'm an outsider?"

Demetrius nodded. "Exactly. We can't have our outsider getting lost in dark woods."

"It's... not exactly my fault."

"Of course not." Demetrius took Alice's hand. "Nothing could be your fault."

Alice pulled away from the dodo.

"I... Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe."

Alice pursed her lips slightly.

Could she trust him?

Everyone back in Hearts were fairly trustworthy.

But here in Spades, it was questionable.

Was Demetrius a friend or a foe?

She narrowed her eyes up at the blue-haired Dodo.

"And that would be?"

* * *

"Heeey! HEY!" Boris yelled as he ran after the griffin.

"Hulloooooo!"

Griff huffed as he looked at the cat below him. "Will he ever quit?!"

"We're suppose to be finding the others!"

Griff rolled his eyes and landed on a tree nearby Boris.

"You're just going to obey that knight?"

Boris frowned up at Griff. "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Griff fingered his goggles. "No. But I thought you didn't listen to anyone."

"I could say the same about you," Boris retorted. "We have practically the same role, don't we?"

Griff shrugged. "I suppose. But why... do you listen to the knight?"

Boris looked away from Griff. "Because... Alice likes him."

Griff raised an eyebrow.

"But does that matter?"

Griff shrugged again.

"Anyways, you should help me. You know this place better than we would. Those guys could be lost for all I know. Once we find them, we'll all go back to Hearts."

Gruff pursed his lips.

Should he help the cat? Or just find away to lose the persistent feline?

He narrowed his golden eyes at Boris.

Should they become friends?

Or remain as foes?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hullo hullo! I've returned! YAY! And yes... I know. ^^;; Another short chapter. I promise. REALLY promise I'll make a longer chapter very very soon! :) My other Alice fanfic kinda had me busy heh heh.

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**SamShamrocks- **I think Alice should put, aha. It may be that Spade tryin' to find her, dun dun duuuun! Anywho, awesome as always! ;u;

_Heh heh. Spades is looking for her! But someone else has found her first MWAHAHAHAHA... ^^;; Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it. :D_

**Guest- **Update please! Also can you make a AliceXBlood fanfic where Blood inherits like 75 percent of wonderland and forces Alice to marry him or date him or whatever I really I love the couple please do this your such a fantastic writer!

_Updated! :D And, I've been working on a AlicexBlood fanfic actually. X3 Sooo I just got it up! It will have a bit of your idea in it. :) I hope you'll like it! t's called 'What's Going On?' (here's a link hope it works!: s/9567333/1/). Please review with a name so I can give you a credit. :) And aw thanks. I'm flattered that you think I'm such a good writer. TTwTT_


End file.
